villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarah (Ed Edd n' Eddy)
Sarah is a character in the cartoon series Ed Edd n' Eddy, and a supporting antagonist in the 2009 film Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. She is the young sister of Ed and one of the culdesac kids. She was voiced by . Personality She is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, and conceited younger sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed". In "Little Ed Blue", she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kanker Sisters, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. Character Sarah is the hot-headed, spoiled younger sister of Ed, who refuses to accept the love and affection he offers her. Although, she once did show concern for Ed in "Honor Thy Ed" when she thought he was in danger, until she realized he was faking it. She despises the Eds, especially Eddy and relishes the chance to physically harm them. She has a crush on Edd, which is shown occasionally, but even her love for him doesn't always spare him from her wrath. Sarah writes regularly in a diary which she keeps hidden underneath her mattress. In one episode, after the Eds accidentally destroy her bedroom, Eddy finds the diary, gets it open and reads the entry she had written about Double D (much to his embarrassment): "Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamt that he gave me a horsey!". Naturally, this violation of her privacy makes Sarah lay a serious hurting on the Eds. She is best friends with accident-prone Jimmy, who is jealous of her crush on Edd. She is Jimmy's fiercely protective bodyguard, defending him and rushing to his aid the second he yells for help. The two are often seen around the Cul-de-Sac playing with their toys, most notably Sarah's Polly Poo Poo and Jimmy's Mr. Yum Yum. Sarah has great strength like her older brother, only to a lesser degree. She often utilizes it to protect Jimmy from possible harm, or to beat up the Eds (or anyone else that's bothering her). Despite this, she still shows fear of the Kanker Sisters. Sarah's manipulating abilities can trick anyone into giving her what she wants, or doing what she says. As already stated, she is a common spoiled brat who refuses to take "no" for an answer; she'll either manipulate or whine until her desires are met. She's often determined to get what she wants, even if it means spoiling the fun of others. Usually, her wishes are granted right away, before the whining starts. She can be exceptionally cruel when provoked - she locked Ed out of the house when the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon was on, showing she obviously doesn't care about the feelings of others, least of all Ed's love for monster movies and comics. Sarah is something of a tomboy, judging by how much stronger she is than the other boys (and the willingness to use her strength), but is also very girly, showing interest in dolls, tea parties, and ballet. She also acts as a second mother to Jimmy, caring for him when he is injured, such as in "Cry Ed". In turn, Jimmy sometimes acts as a second father for Sarah, caring for her when she was sick in "Is There an Ed in the House?". The two share a very close, yet non-romantic relationship. Trivia *Sarah is a Hebrew name that means "lady" "princess" and "noblewoman", which suits her being treated by her parents much better than her big brother, Ed, and for her spoiled nature. *Due to her spoiled rotten nature, many fans consider her as the most hated character in the show, even much more so than Kevin. It wasn't until they were both beaten by Eddy's Brother in Ed, Edd & Eddy's Big Picture show, who is far more hated than the two characters, and both Kevin and Sarah were disgusted by Eddy's Brother's heinous actions, not just towards his own younger brother Eddy, but towards Ed and Edd (or Double D) as well. *Sarah had been hated since "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and was even abusive like Eustace Bagge who has something in common, until Eddy's Brother came along, surpassing both of their heinous acts altogether. *VILLAINOUS ACT: After placing the Ed's under her threat being of turned into Dog-Meat to have them beaten to a bloody-pulp Sarah blackmails the Ed's and took a picture of them in Fairy Tale outfits in "Jimmy's Fariy-Tales are real scam". Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Envious Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychotic Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral